


Newly found child with newly found wings

by Margywolvs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Children, Colt - Freeform, Demons, M/M, Sam's changed, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margywolvs/pseuds/Margywolvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been missing since he was twelve years old, and still his empty space makes the Winchesters and Bobby ache. Yet when they stumble into a university bar and realize that the bar tender is very familiar, their hope is raised and quickly destroyed by how Sam has changed. And all the while they wonder why Sam left them, and what a certain caramel-colored hair man has to do with it. But discovering the truth puts them all at a huge risk, especially Sam, leaving him in a precarious position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind the bar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fanfiction ever and I really hope you like it.  
> Please leave feed back and kudos if you liked it.  
> Thank you so much and please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just having fun with some characters  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Please leave reviews and kudos

John killed the truck’s engine, watching as the Impala slid between him and old blue ford on the other side. Bobby had of course refused to ride with the old hunter, taking up Dean’s offer instead and probably for the better. They were all tiered from the poltergeist and right now all they needed was a beer and maybe something stronger. Hence the parking right outside a small town bar.  
It was near the university campus which was right next to the town they’d been hunting in, and frankly none of them seem ready to go to bed unless it was under the influence of vast quantities of alcohol. The place wasn’t exactly crawling with students since it was a Wednesday but it wasn’t deserted. Dean seemed a little let down at the lack of females present but then made up his mind that he was too tired to go out. They all slumped at the bar, the youngest separating the two older hunters.  
“What can I get you?”  
The three men looked up from the counter to the tall male bartender. He had hazel coloured eyes one of which was covered by the long bangs of brown hair. His smile seemed to falter slightly when they all looked at him but Dean must have been imagining things because the smile was already back.  
“Three beers,” John said as he leaned heavily on the counter “to begin with anyway.”  
Dean and Bobby watched as the young man snapped open the beers before placing them in front of the hunters. He was tall, maybe around 6 ft. 4, which placed him higher than Dean, and his muscular arms where covered with a light flannel shirt atop a t-shirt. His eyes were a mixture of hazel and a deep green, set in a gentle almond-shaped eye.  
Dean couldn’t help but wonder if Sam was still with them, if he’d look like that. If he did then Dean was sure that all the girls (maybe even boys) would swoon over him, perhaps not as much as Dean but from what he remembered Sam had always been shy. A quick glance at Bobby told him that they were both thinking along the same lines. But before Bobby could say anything the guy on the other edge of the bar’s counter yelled out “Hey Sam come over here.”  
That’s when John’s eyes joined those of his fellow hunters to stare at the man so called Sam.  
Sam went over to join a decisively shorter blond man with caramel eyes who was reading a green bound book along with another younger man. He smiled at the first before looking at the second. “What’s the problem now Freddy?”  
“I needed your help on the paper you assigned last week.”  
“I’m not free tomorrow but Friday should be fine, if that’s ok with you.”  
The young man’s face lit up with a relieved smile. “Thanks Sam, I owe you one.” Sam shook his head in response.  
“Happy to help. I am your teacher after all.”  
Freddy picked up his rucksack before turning to head out the door. “See you Friday Sam.”  
“Hey,” Sam said, pointing a finger with a face of mock accusation. “You stop calling me Sam or I’ll get in serious trouble with the council. It’s only because we’re off school campus.”  
“And we’re in bar.” Commented the golden haired man.  
“And we’re in a bar” Sam repeated, shaking his head in accordance while grinning.  
“Well see you Friday Mr Winchester.” Freddy said as he turned on his heels to head out the door.  
At that moment, the hunters’ heart stopped, the air in their lungs froze in anticipation. They looked at the tall young man, who had his back to them as he wiped the opposite counter, and it was then that Dean spoke out.  
“Sammy?”  
They all saw the tension enter Sam’s body, the tightening of the arm muscles and the slight lifting of the shoulders. He slowly turned round, meeting the men with a blank face.  
“Hello Winchesters.”  
They all took the time to look at Sam’s face in detail. It had been twelve years after all. The chubby faced twelve year old they’d once know was gone.  
“Is that really you?” said Bobby, his eyes filled with hopefulness.  
“Yes Singer, it’s me all right.” Bobby tried not to flinch at how cold and indifferent his surname sounded coming from the man he still viewed as a son.  
“Where have you been the past twelve years?”  
“Living. And most certainly not hunting.”  
Sam turned round to refill some of the other customers’ drinks, niftily turning his back once again to the unwelcome hunters.  
“Why are you here son?”  
He turned back to face John, his features still schooled.  
“Well John,” Sam began as he took out 3 shot glasses and began filling them with whiskey, “I live here. What about you?”  
“Sammy why’d you call him John? He’s your dad.” Dean looked at his brother with worry.  
“Oh really? Because as far as I know, I don’t have a family.” Dean’s eyes widened in horror at the statement.  
“Sammy, you know that’s not true.” His voice barely a whisper.  
“Well that’s been my reality for the past twelve years you spoke of, so that for me is the truth.”  
“Sam…” John tried to place his hand on his youngest but he withdrew with disgust.  
“Shut up and leave me alone.”  
They watched in silence as Sam walked to the opposite counter on which he leaned heavily, his breath deep and verging on erratic if the movement of his chest was anything to go by. The golden haired man, who until that point had remained silent in the background, now got up to stand near Sam, their bodies only separated by the counter. They couldn’t hear what was being said, but they wouldn’t have understood anyway since judging by the strange sounds and lip movements, it must have been a different language.  
Eventually, Sam sighed before straightening to his full 6 feet and 4 inches. He looked at his watch before turning to lady behind the counter across the room.  
“Hey Charlie, can I leave 5 minutes early?”  
The red-head simply smiled “Go ahead Sam. I was going to close up anyway. Not worth keeping it open much longer. But of course term ends soon so… Anyway have a good night.”  
Sam shot her a grateful smile before slipping off the black bartender’s apron and walking around the back. By this point the golden man had packed up his book and was walking side by side out the door with Sam.  
The hunters watched their once youngest member walk away.


	2. Followed back home

They decided not to ask Charlie where Sam live, probably because she stared at them with slight anger as they left the bar so she could close up for the day. But Bobby managed to ask a few of the students, saying that they were family friends. They decided to all go in the Impala and that they’d pick the truck up at a later date. Their pockets all contained everything from silver bullets to hand sized stakes which you could easily hide up you sleeve. They had no idea why Sam had left all those years ago but if anything, they were determined to find out.  
Sam’s house lay on the outskirts of town, at the very bottom of a dead-end road which didn’t contain any other houses. Everything was silent, even more so when they killed the motor parked behind the willow tree in front of the house.  
And there was Sam and the golden haired man, walking up the steps towards the front door. Sam’s face looked tired under the yellow porch light, his hands shoved in his jean’s pockets. But that didn’t seem to put the smaller man off.  
He reached out to brush away Sam’s bangs so he could gaze into the now tear-filled hazel-green eyes. Dean couldn’t hear the man’s words, but he saw how Sam visibly relaxed as if a weight had been lifted. And that’s when the golden haired man grabbed Sam’s shirt to pull him into a kiss.  
It wasn’t the seductive kiss Dean used on his girls, nor was it heated or needy. Just a statement of support as if saying “I’m here for you.”  
A smile filled Sam’s face as he gazed at the golden man before he in turn leaned down to retouch their lips.  
“He better get his god damn hands off my son or…” John didn’t finish as Sam pulled the man’s hips to his (although Sam’s rested abnormally higher) to deepen the kiss. The man now had his fingers curled in Sam’s hair, both of them with closed eyes.  
The kiss finished almost as quickly as it had begun yet they remained glued to each other in the porch light with Sam leaning his forehead on the man’s. Sam threw his head back with a laugh at the other man’s words, a smile dominating his features. And with that same smile, they turned around and headed into the house, the man’s hand draped casually over Sam’s hip. A few minutes later Sam opened the door to allow a girl to leave from the house.  
“Why is he sending her away?” Bobby asked as they watched Sam thank the girl who got into her car and passed, oblivious to the Impala.  
“I think it’s time we see what that thing did so that Sam ran away and fell in love with it.” Said John, his eyes cold and determined. They waited a few more minutes after the lights in the top room turned off. Then they left the car.


	3. Hit by bullets

With extreme skill that only hunters or assassins seemed to possess, they entered the house. It wasn’t a mansion sized house, but it was spacious. Dean couldn’t help but grin. Trust Sam to go for a house that didn’t remind him of the rubbish motels they’d spent their childhood in.  
John silently signalled for them to head up to the second floor, having already cleared the ground one. The stairs creaked lightly as they made their way upstairs, Bobby and Dean following John as he headed what was obviously the master bedroom.  
On John’s signal, the three of them burst into the room, flicking on the light to reveal two lumps beneath a large duvet.  
Sam’s head was the first to appear, his fist rubbing his left eye as he propped himself into a sitting position before eyeing the hunters with an irritated gaze. The blond man however spoke first.  
“What are you doing here?”  
John aimed his gun at the blond before speaking coldly “I don’t know what you are but get away from my son now.”  
Both young men hesitantly got out of bed at the hunter’s orders. “John please could you…”  
“Shut up Sam! What the hell did this thing do to you?”  
“John please stop shouting. And he isn’t a thing. He’s called Gabriel.” asked Sam calmly, his voice unusually quiet.  
“Not until you tell me what in heaven’s name has got into you!”  
The blond let out an involuntary snort to which Sam silently glared at him. Gabriel shrugged. “What? I’m amused at the accurate use of words.”  
“Shut the hell up!” shouted John.  
“Please stop speaking so lou…”  
“Too late,” cut in Gabriel. “they're awake.”  
As if on cue, the bedroom door was yet again opened allowing two little shapes to run inside. Gabriel simply sat on the bed and allowed a little boy with short brown hair to jump into his lap.  
“Daddy! We couldn’t sleep so we decided to come see you!”  
Gabriel smiled, his honey coloured eyes lighting up at the sight of the similar ones of his child looking at him.  
Meanwhile the other child had run and hidden behind Sam’s abnormally large legs, peaking out at the strangers.  
“Papa…”  
“Yes?” asked Sam as he gazed at the small girl that was using his body as a shield.  
“Who are these people?”  
Sam turned around and scoped up the girl into his arms where he was able to look directly into her eyes. “They’re people that Papa knew from a very long time ago.”  
“Oh.” She turned to look at the men who had surreptitiously hidden their weapons in the presence of the children.  
Both Dean and John suddenly took a sharp breath in. She had long blond hair, lighter than Gabriel’s honey brown that fell down the sides of her face in waves. She had eyes which seemed like carbon copies of Sam’s making her look all the more familiar.  
“Mary,” John whispered, his face open and vulnerable.  
“John, Bobby, Dean, meet Daniel,” he said leaning his head towards the boy in Gabriel’s lap before looking back at the girl in his arms “and this is Alex.”  
“Hello.” they both said, Daniel with a wide grin while Alex looked shyly at the hunters.  
“Now you munchkins should be in bed.” said Gabriel with a smile as his children groaned.  
“Daddy please let us stay up.” Daniel begged.  
“That’s not happening. You both have school tomorrow.” he walked over to scoop the boy into his other arm before heading towards the door. “You’ve both had enough excitement today. Say goodbye please.”  
The two bid the hunters goodbye before allowing themselves to be carried into their rooms.  
“We might as well head downstairs to the kitchen.” said Gabriel as he pulled on one of Sam’s jumpers, which for a man of his stature equated to wearing a short dress. They followed him down, wary of anything supernatural to do with this stranger.  
“What would you guys like to drink?” Gabriel snatched two mugs from the cupboard and flicked on the switch at the kettle’s side.  
“We’re fine.” Replied John, not trusting this man.  
Gabriel shrugged. “Your loss. But just so that you know, I don’t poison people on a regular basis.” He grinned over his shoulder at the shocked faces of the three men.  
A minute later, Sam walked in, his arms now devoid of the two children. He sat down wearily, leaning his head in his hands which he slid over his face with a sigh. Gabriel sat down next to him handing him a steaming mug of once black liquid, now tinged with the addition of milk. Sam gazed down at the coffee and was about to protest when Gabriel cut him off.  
“It’s decaff Sam. Don’t worry you’ll sleep fine.”  
Sam nodded his head and with a tiered smile picked up the mug and drank some of the liquid after a quick thank you. Gabriel also sipped at his mug his eyes only leaving Sam’s when the man turned his gaze to look at the intruders.  
“What are you all doing here? And why did you follow us home and then proceed to break in?”  
Sam’s eyes didn’t seem angry he just seemed tiered; no wonder since they had just woken him up in the middle of the night.  
“We were working a case, a nest of vampires not far from here. Once we flushed them out we decided to hit a bar. That one was the nearest, so we went there.” John gazed into his son’s eyes. “Believe us son if we’d known you worked there, we’d have come a long time ago.”  
Sam snorted, his face twisted in a disbelieving smile that lacked nay warmth. He leaned back into the kitchen chair.  
“Why would I have wanted you guys to have come a long time ago?”  
The hunters remained silent, their eyes wide. “What are you talking about boy?” came Bobby’s quiet voice.  
“I mean why would I want to see you?”  
Gabriel placed his hand on Sam’s arm as if to tell him that he should step carefully, yet the gesture was also a source of comfort to the taller man.  
“Son…”  
“No. I’ve been fine for the past 13 years as you can see. I don’t need you to come crawling back looking for you son because he’s not here. I stopped being you son all those years ago.” Bobby noticed that everything was shaking ever so slightly. Looking over at the others, they were too fixed on the youngest Winchester to see the small tremors that now shook the room. “And guess what? I’m happy. I’ve been happy for 13 years so don’t you dare come in here and believe you have even the slightest right to ruin it.”  
“Sam.” cut in Gabriel. “Sam you need to calm down please.” Sam looked into his eyes, finally noticing the rapid speed of his heart pumping in his chest. Having finished his coffee, he got up walked towards the sink were the loud clink of porcelain was heard as Sam dumped his mug. Dean felt his heart twist as he saw how his little brother’s hands were shaking.  
The golden haired man must have seen it too because he got up and quickly went over to the trembling figure, wrapping his arms around Sam’s chest, which rose and fell with quick sobs.  
“Hey it’s ok. Hey Sammitch, everything is fine.” And in one swift movement Gabriel pulled Sam’s chin down so that their lips met.  
John’s eyes filled with red and suddenly the barrels of his guns were pointed at Gabriel’s head. He ignored Dean’s light gasp at the sight of the colt. He didn’t care right now if he used one of the powerful gun’s bullets, as long as he got the man away from his boy. “Get away from my son.” he snarled.  
But the golden haired man remained leaning into Sam, staring back at the hunter.  
“Dad, he’s not some dark creature ok.”  
“How do you know Sam?” asked Dean, his voiced stiff as he eyed Gabriel, his fists clenched at the sight of the man kissing his brother.  
“Because I did all the tests. He’s clean. And I know exactly who he is.” Gabriel couldn’t help the small smile that took hold of his lips. Humans were known for their protectiveness of their property, but Gabriel knew that Sam protected him because of his love, not because he thought him incapable of doing so on his own.  
“He’s using you Sam! The dark always use us. You know that you could never love another ma…”  
The words had slipped before John could close his mouth, and with them Sam’s eyes widened with hatred and all that Dean could think was Oh shit.  
“Are you saying that I could never be gay? Is that it?” Sam’s eyes drilled holes in his father’s head.  
“How disgusting are you? How can you say that? Especially in front of Gabriel and I! So what, now I’m a freak? I’m an even greater disappointment than when I left?” His chest was heaving like a horse who’d just run a race, the air escaping through his nostrils which flared under his anger. “Well you know what? You can take that bullshit homophobia and get out of our house. I have neither the time nor the patience for homophobic bastards that happen to be my family a long time ago, I already get enough of that from lots of other people. I’ll show you the way out.”  
Sam took a few steps away from Gabriel, and that’s all that John needed. The small kitchen was filled with the sound of two bullets being shot combined with Sam’s small cry of his lover’s name.  
Dean opened his eyes to see Sam’s body wrapped around the smaller man’s, who was completely obliterated from his view either by flesh or by… wings?  
“What the hell?” rasped Bobby as he too eyed the feathered limbs protruding from Sam’s back, ripping through his t-shirt.  
“Wings.” Dean’s green eyes were wide with wonder.  
The hunters were pulled out from their thoughts by the whisper that came from Sam’s lips. “Gab…riel.”  
Suddenly his tall body crumpled towards the kitchen floor, but Gabriel managed to wrap his arms around him and lower him smoothly to the floor. His small hands looked over his lover’s torso and wings finding two bullet holes in each. The wing one Gabriel knew he couldn’t heal since it was essentially a manifestation of Sam’s grace meaning it couldn’t be mended. But summoning his powers he placed a glowing hand on the shoulder wound that now allowed a steady stream of blood from the gaping hole. But no matter how much grace Gabriel poured into Sam, the flesh wouldn’t reknit itself. With anger aflame in his eyes Gabriel’s head whipped round to face John.  
“What the hell did you shoot him with?”  
John’s shock at his son’s extended anatomy still held him and he barely managed to say that he’d hit Sam in the chest with the colt and the normal on his… wing. Sparing no time to berate John for his actions, Gabriel knelt down.  
“Sam,” he stroked his hair “open your eyes. Please Sammy, open your eyes for me.”  
The hazel and green orbs opened with a hazy glaze atop them. “Gabe…”  
“Shhh, it’s going to be ok.”  
“The k…kids.” Sam’s brow was pulled down in worry that the sound of the two gunshots had disturbed his loved ones.  
“I put a silencing charm, their still sleeping peacefully. Now don’t talk. I can’t heal either of them Sam, I’m sorry.”  
“T’ok.” Sam swallowed. “Don’t.”  
Gabriel paused. “Don’t what?”  
Sam smiled “Blame yourself. I kn…know you.”  
Gabriel returned the words with a small grin. “I’m going to take you upstairs and patch you up.” Sam nodded as their lips met in a chaste kiss, but not lacking in love.  
Despite his slight frame, Gabriel, or whatever he was, turned out to be surprisingly strong and so managed to help Sam up. The taller man leaned heavily on the kitchen counter and then on anything stable and close enough so that Gabriel didn’t have to take the brunt of his weight. And so the hunters watched as the caramel haired man with firm but careful hands led their youngest up the stairs towards their bedroom, to which they all headed, intent to see if the creature didn’t kill Sam.  
Gabriel had laid Sam along the right-side of the bed so that he could stretch out the wounded wing along the bed, leaving the intact one to fall onto the floor.  
“Sam? I’m going to do the one in your chest since it’s got a colt bullet in it ok?” He waited for the brown mop of hair to shake before grabbing the first aid kit from the closet and removing the tweezers. With a surgeon’s skill, he managed to pull the bullet that nested inside the wound which dislodged with a sickening pop and Sam’s body arching of the bed as pain spread over his torso. It wasn’t a normal bullet but still Sam hadn’t thought it would be this bad.  
Gabriel quickly pressed his lips down, attempting to send Sam some more comfort for the pain that he could vaguely feel through their shared bond. He quickly cleaned the wound and bandaged it before moving to the wing. He knelt in the corner created by Sam’s wing and body, allowing him easier access to the bullet imbedded in the feathers.  
He repeated the same process and even though it was now a normal bullet, the pain was just replaced by the fact that is was in his wings and by the end Sam was panting and biting his lower lip with the effort to keep his cries of hurt inside.  
Gabriel swiped the sweat from his lover’s forehead before whispering for him to rest. And with a sigh, Sam’s lid slid down to allow sleep to take hold of him, knowing that Gabriel would watch over him and would be vigilant for any other murder attempts.  
“Will he be alright?” Dean’s eyes were wide with distress at his little brother’s pain.  
“Yes, and knowing the stubborn man he is he’ll try to go into work tomorrow, which I most certainly won’t allow since he doesn’t have any important lectures of meetings. But Friday he’ll be up and about saying that he’s spent enough time in bed.” A small smile tugged at his face as he watched Sam’s chest rise and fall with the comfortable rhythm of sleep.  
“Now, I believe you have all outstayed your welcome for today.” His voice had lost any warmth as he addressed the men. “I believe you can all make your own way out.”  
The man’s tone left no room for arguments so they made their way downstairs and drove away from the house. When they arrived at a motel, not even John had the strength nor the frame of mind to get drunk. So they all fell into a fitful sleep, filled with caramel haired monsters hurting Sam.


	4. Just another morning

Sam grimaced as he tried to slip his arms into the clean light blue shirt, the movement causing his shoulder wound to ache deeply. Once he’d buttoned himself up, he mentally sent a pray to whoever it was that decided that as long as wings were kept on the non-physical plane on earth that nothing could touch them since it meant that Sam could walk around without fear of aggravating the bullet hole amidst the feathers.  
He couldn’t help but sigh with relief. It was the last day of term before summer holidays, meaning that he would be able to spend a lot more time with the kids as well as Gabriel, which always lifted his spirits. Yet he couldn’t help but feel like something was coming, a storm that would rush through the earth, and all Sam knew for certain was that he was willing to risk his life for his family. But what of his new family, the one he’d abandoned 13 years ago.  
Sam rubbed the heel of his palm over his eyes attempting to either get rid of the last dregs of sleep or the thoughts of his other family. He grabbed his phone and wallet before bending over to kiss Gabriel’s lips. The caramel coloured haired man remained asleep, unchanged except for the peaceful smile that lay on his features.  
He closed the bedroom door as quietly as possible and headed downstairs to find the twins putting on their backpacks.  
“Papa?”  
“Yes Daniel?” replied Sam as he tied his black shoelaces whilst looking into his little boys eyes.  
“Can we have a pizza night today? You know since it’s the last day of school?”  
“Yes! Please.” chimed in Alex whose eyes lit up at the prospect of the rare treat. Though Gabriel would have let them eat take away every day until the end of the day, Sam preferred to raise his children with slightly healthier eating habits. But that didn’t mean that he was stingy. And so, having promised the two begging children that their evening meal would contain pizza, Sam ushered them towards their car.  
Twenty minutes later Sam walked into his office to find Freddy already there awaiting him. Sam smiled and asked him how he was to which Freddy replied “Broke” making them both laugh. Then they turned their attention to the assignment, pushing all thoughts of the future and past from his mind.


	5. Making a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is short but i couldn't think of a way to make it longer

Thursday had been spent in almost complete silence between the hunters, except when John went for a drive to “clear his head”, leaving Dean and Bobby to discuss their newly found youngest.  
They’d exhausted Bobby’s resources on creatures with wings. The problem was that they didn’t know if this ‘Gabriel’ (if that was even his real name) had a pair like Sam’s. This meant that they had no means of knowing whether Sam had been taken all those years ago or if he had gone willingly. Then there was also the question of what Sam was, a human or now a creature of the supernatural.  
“I’m not hunting my own brother. I’m not going to hunt Sammy.” said Dean with his head heavy in his hands as Bobby placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He’d just had a shouting match with John on whether they should take out both Gabriel and Sam. Having newly rekindled his big brother instincts, Dean had lashed out.  
“Me neither boy, but I think we need to talk to him at least. Ok?”  
Dean nodded, after which he turned a questioning glare towards his father. John sighed while passing a hand over his face.  
“I promise I will not hurt Sam Dean. I…” John swallowed “I just want to know why we lost him.”  
The other two hunters agreed and began debating about what was to be done next.


	6. Inside the lecture hall

Friday was spent tracking the small family. They watched as Sam walked the twins to school, his shoulder obviously stiff and packed with gauze under his suit shirt and light summer jacket. Underneath his eyes stood two dark bags, indicating how much sleep Sam had actually gotten.  
But he still smiled when he dropped the twins off and joked with another passing professor on the way to his first office where he met with the kid from the bar to talk about a paper.  
Bobby had managed to find out which lecture theatre would be Sam’s that morning, and much to their relief as they walked in later during the day, nearly all the seats were full, leaving them to sit unnoticed at the back. The hall’s chatter was broken when Sam walked in, worn down leather brief case.  
“Settle down now please.” he said as his head was bent over taking out a large stack of papers. “You’re essays from last week have been marked and you may collect them at the end of class.” He looked out into the crowed of young adults. “Also I must apologies for the fact that since my right shoulder has taken a beating, you will have to deal with my left-hand writing skills.”  
A collective groan filled the air, lacking any form of real annoyance as was plain by the smiles that lit up the youths faces. One even put up his hand.  
“Yes Jeremy?”  
“How did you injure your shoulder Sir? Was it doing some strenuous activity?”  
The hall filled with sniggers, some of which made Dean bristle with anger since they were clearly not of the benevolent kind. But Sam merely took the question with a light air.  
“If by strenuous activities you mean my married life…” to which some nodded “then no.”  
“Awww.”  
Sam laughed. “You seem all very curious this morning. If you really must know, my daughter Alex has a mean swing and my son hasn’t understood that you shouldn’t leave around pairs of open scissors especially near where you sister and father are play baseball.”  
There was a wave of “Ouch” and other comments as they sat watching Sam chuckle at their reactions.  
“Now, let’s stop avoiding the inevitable and turn to the last page 87 which for those with different editions is 91.”  
Bobby had collected two second hand copy of ‘Berewulf’ from a second hand bookshop inside the campus. He’d read the book a while back while taking a break from thick, dusty and vague hunting books and he’d told Dean that this was what they’d be hearing Sam’s lecture on. Glad to have something to occupy his mind, Dean had grasped his copy as if it was a lifeline back to his younger brother and read it as quickly as he could, even blushing when Bobby asked him whether he’d enjoyed it.  
So he too turned to page 91 before looking back to the front to find Sam easily writing with his left hand while his left hung limply by his side. He then turned to his desk to grab his own copy, as worn down as his brief case.  
“So what can any of you tell me is strange about this poem? I’ll give you a moment to look over it. ”  
Dean couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw students’ face (boys and girls alike) watch as Sam removed his suit jacket and carefully hung it on his chair’s back. The shirt did little to hide his wide shoulders and expansive chest and rippled abs. Sam had really turned into a looker.  
“Why is he so good looking and taken?” asked the blond in front of them. “Plus he’s with Professor Novak who is also gorgeous.”  
“What’s unfair is that Professor Winchester is only 25! I mean he’s only 4 years older than us! I think that’s an acceptable dating age.” said the boy next to her.  
“Talk about being a genius.” cut in the blond.  
“And just good looking.”  
But their conversation was cut short by Sam drawing everyone’s attention.  
“So has anyone found anything?” No hands lifted to which Sam tutted comically making some of the students laugh. “No one? Fine I’ll give you a hint then. It’s something to do with the context in which the poem was written as well as what it’s about. So let’s start off easy, what is the setting of the poem and who does it focus on? Yes Catharine.”  
“It’s set in Scandinavia and focuses on Berewulf, the king of the Danes.”  
“Now what religion were the Danes? Thomas?”  
“They were pagans.”  
Sam smiled. “Precisely. Now keeping that in mind, what stands out in the passage and what do you find strange about it?”  
Silence filled the room.  
“No one?” I know this may be your last class before term breaks up for summer but let’s not exaggerate please.” Dean watched as Sam sat against the front of his desk, book in hand. “ ‘Such was their custom, the hope of heathens.’ Does anyone find something odd about that sentence? Because last time I checked, ‘heathens’ don’t call themselves ‘heathens’.”  
“So therefore the author must be Christian.”  
“Thank you Natalie, indeed the entire poem suggests that the write is Christian.”  
“Sir?”  
“Yes Akinyi.”  
“Who was it that came up with monsters such as Grendel and his mother?”  
Sam grinned widely before saying “I believe that if you have questions on either the supernatural or the mythical, that Professor Novak would be more qualified.”  
This comment earnt a large amount of chuckles from the students.  
“Which of you is more qualified to bottom?” came an anonymous shout from the midst of people, silencing the room.  
Dean shivered as he saw how Sam’s eyes darkened ever so slightly at the rather invasive question.  
“I find that my sexual life is none of your business. And Mr Avery,” many gasped at how easily their professor had been able to pick out whose voice it was “unless you would like the world to know how you were on your knees last week behind the pitch changing rooms with a certain quarter-back…” this received full blown laughter and resulted in Avery turning a rather alarming shade of humiliated red, “I suggest you remain silent.”  
And despite how shocked Dean was at the question, he could help the burst of pride at his brother’s response.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to say, I really hate it when people are nosy in a disrespectful way when it comes to other people's relationships since i think that it is most definitely something private of which no one has a right to know. It's not their business! So i wanted to put this scene with Sam in the classroom to explore that.


	7. Watching the cafe

Next they visited Gabriel Novak’s lecture which was just before lunch time, hence why he had slept in. The young man was qualified in the hunter’s opinion and his knowledge on mythology, especially Norse, was unparalleled. He’d handled his lecture with a lighter tone than Sam’s, although he did keep it professional despite a few innuendo filled comments as well as various jokes.  
Gabriel, having finished his lectures for the day as well as the rest of term, and Sam final one being only at three in the afternoon, they both met up outside the main entrance of the university.  
With a light peck on the lips which earn them a few wolf whistles (and one of Gabriel’s stern glares back), they headed off campus hand in hand talking gently between themselves.  
The hunters followed them towards a small café where they sat in the corner, far from prying eyes and hate filled glares. They watched from across the street as the two chatted amiably, both laughing at some joke Gabriel made.  
But soon enough Sam had to return for his final lecture of term and Gabriel went to pick up his children from school. The two were both very excited about the fact that school had ended and finally came holidays which would be spent with both parents.  
Since Gabriel had slept in, he’d brought his car. However if you had asked any of the hunters if they pictured the short man with a machine such as a red 1969 Lincoln Continental they would have all replied ‘no’. It was a sleek car.  
So they watched, jaws dropped as he herded the twins inside, helping them buckle up before getting behind the wheel.  
Since they already knew where the two men lived, they didn’t follow the Lincoln Instead they went to grab lunch in a small café near the bar where they’d reunited with Sam for the first time in thirteen years. Since they’d spent that time stalking the youngest Winchester and Gabriel, the men were famished to say the least.  
“So,” asked John as the waitress waddled off with their menus and orders written down “what do you think Gabriel is?”  
“I couldn’t help but think that maybe his knowledge of mythological creatures and such was somewhat greater than the average professor. In fact,” continued Bobby “he reminded me of a hunter who does research.”  
Dean nodded in agreement before smiling. “But did you see how great Sam was?” His voice was filled with pride at his younger brother. “He really is clever. And the way he handled those bastards that were making those stupid comments was amazing.”  
The two older men nodded. Yes Sam was truly no longer the 12 year old boy they had once known.


	8. Home

By the time Sam had hung up his keys on the small wall hooks, Gabriel had already cooked most of the dinner and was now preparing desert as a celebration for the end of term and the beginning of the summer holidays. And to Sam’s utter glee, the shorter man was wearing his beloved kiss the chef apron which he’d bought him last valentines as a joke.  
Walking up behind Gabriel, Sam’s long fingers stole one of the strawberries his lover was arranging, eating the sweet fruit in one bite. This earned him a slap on the arm which only made him smile harder.  
“Samuel Winchester how dare you steal one of my strawberries!” to which Sam merely smiled and cupping Gabriel’s face gently he leaned forward and kissed him.  
“Well hello to you to.” chuckled Gabriel.  
Sam smiled with him. “But Professor Gabriel, it says ‘kiss the chef.’”  
“Well then,” Gabriel replied with fake irritation “you better kiss the chef again because he is still angered over the loss of a strawberry.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Once the chef had become fully sated with the amount of kisses received as compensation for the stolen fruit, Sam went upstairs to greet his children. Alex and Daniel were both sprawled on the floor with multiple crayons and pieces of paper surrounding them.  
“Hello Papa!” said Daniel, his face split in a wide smile as Sam knelt down awkwardly so as to not aggravate his shoulder to be able to kiss their foreheads.  
“How was school?”  
“It was good. We got to play with the sand pit since it was out turn!”  
“That’s so cool!” smiled Sam at the enthusiastic gleam in his son’s eyes.  
“What about you Alex?”  
“It was ok.” she replied, her face blank and staring at the sheet.  
“Are you feeling ok?” asked Sam as he placed his hand on her head to see if she had a fever before she shrugged him away.  
“Yes.”  
“Did something happen today?”  
She nodded, her hair hiding her face as she looked down.  
“Would you talk to me about it?”  
She shook her head.  
“Would you talk to Daddy?”  
She hesitated before nodding slowly, knowing fully well that her response meant that she would have to talk to Gabriel.  
“Ok, I’ll talk to Daddy.”  
And placing a quick kiss on her head, Sam left the room and headed over to the shower.


	9. Pizza

“Sam, can you get Alex and Daniel for me?” Gabriel asked once Sam had finished setting the table.  
“Of course.” But before leaving, he asked if he knew what was wrong with Alex. Gabriel shook his head. “She said she’d talk to you about it.”  
Gabriel nodded. “I’ll talk to her now. Send her down first if you don’t mind.” And with that Gabriel took off his apron and headed into the living room.  
Soon enough Alex entered, her head staring at the floor in attempt to hide her tears.  
“Oh baby come here.”  
And with those words, Alex ran into her Daddy’s arms sobbing as he held her, stroking her head lovingly.  
“What happened?”  
“They said I wasn’t allowed to play with them.”  
“Who?”  
“The boys! I said I wanted to play football but they said girls can’t play and told me to go away.”  
“And what did you say?”  
“I said that they were being mean and that if I wanted I could play! But they kept on pushing me down and so I gave up.”  
Gabriel knelt down in front of his daughter, his thumbs wiping away the tears from her cheeks. “Now you listen to me Alexandra Winchester. They had no right to treat you that way, and of course girls can play just as well as boys. You can do everything they can do, some better and some worse but you have the right to do anything you want. You are so strong and they are just jealous of you and scared that you will whip their ass so bad that their heads would spin.”  
At this Alex tear-filled face broke into laughter, in turn making Gabriel sigh inwardly with relief.  
“Promise me never to let yourself be put down because of who you are and where you come from.”  
Alex nodded. “I promise Daddy.”  
Gabriel smiled before hugging her again. “Now, let’s go have dinner before your brother throws a tantrum.”  
They both walked in to see Daniel slumped at the table, looking severely disgruntled.  
“I thought we were going to order Papa Joe’s pizza.” He whined. His statement immediately put a look of shock and disbelief on his twin’s face.  
“But Papa you promised this morning.”  
Sam smiled down at his two distressed children. “Well we’re having something better.” he replied with a mischievous grin as brought their plates over. “Daddy made pizza.”  
Both children whooped with joy at the sight of their father’s home-made pizza, covered in pepperoni and extra mozzarella.  
“And of course, the special pizza which I think is ruined by the green stuff all over it goes to the moose.” said Gabriel as he set the pizza in front of his lover who, with an amused smile tilted his head to kiss the chef once again.  
“Ugh, that’s so gross!” cried Daniel before being slapped on the arm by his angry twin.  
“Ow! She hit me.” He pointed his finger accusingly at Alex who merely crossed her arms and replied that she didn’t hit him that hard, which only made her male counterpart all the more angry.  
“Alex you shouldn’t hit your brother.” Gabriel turned to his son “And Daniel, your Papa and I are allowed to kiss whenever we want. Father knows there are few places we can do so.”  
At this statement Daniel lowered his head in shame. “Sorry.”  
“Apology accepted. Now,” he enthusiastically clapped his hands together “let the feasting begin!”  
And so the rest of the meal was spent talking about school and work and their plans for the holidays, the thoughts about the hunters far from the small family’s minds.


	10. After Pizza

Sam sighed contently as he lowered himself onto the couch, the soft leather barely irritating his wounded shoulder. He was glad Gabriel had managed to talk to Alex about everything, especially since the world they lived in still had many sexist and other hideous ideas and rules, all of which the young girl would fight tooth and nail against.  
It made him smile, which turned all the wider as he felt Gabriel curl up against his side. “That strawberry cheesecake was divine.” he said as his mouth quirked at his choice of words.  
“Well I’ll have you know it was made entirely via human methods.” replied Gabriel as he stretched up to kiss Sam.  
“Hmm,” was all the taller man was able to get out as he closed his eyes, the world darkening until only Gabriel mattered. He hummed happily again as Gabriel lifted himself to straddle him, allowing the shorter man a small advantage to deepen their kiss.  
“How’s your shoulder?”  
“It’s almost healed,” he replied between languid kisses “so it should be back to normal soon.”  
He slowly slid his hands under the shorter man’s t-shirt, rubbing his fingers near his shoulder blades, knowing perfectly that he was massaging the bases of his husband’s wings. Then quickly removing the fabric he gained better access, making his movements stronger. Sam’s attention released a groan from Gabriel as he felt the knots in his wings unfold and begin to relax.  
“That feels so good, Sam.”  
“When’s the last time you used your wings Babe?”  
“3 months.” said Gabriel in a breathy voice as his chest heaved in pleasure. Sam leaned forward to kiss where his husband’s neck elegantly met his shoulder.  
“We should go flying. Stretch out our wings, just the two of us.”  
Gabriel smiled before leaning forward to clutch at Sam’s red lips with his own. This however quickly turned into a grin as Sam suddenly lifted them up and began to carry the smaller man towards their bedroom upstairs, chuckling as Gabriel reminded him to place a sound-proof spell as he closed the door.


	11. Trying again

The following morning, Dean had decided that it was time to revisit Sam and try, without drawing guns and such, to find out why his little brother had run away at the age of twelve from the motel they were staying at.  
Proposing this plan to his father and Bobby and knowing that they agreed, the hunters headed over to the car and began driving.  
Walking up to Sam’s porch, Dean couldn’t help but feel that it was the right thing to do, to sit down with the two men inside a talk civilly. And so he clung helplessly onto the hope that bloomed in his chest as he watched his brother’s face eventually hide the hurt that had taken hold of his face for a second and manage a small smile.  
“I guess you all better come on in.”  
And with that he walked into the house leaving the other men to follow inside. This time however they headed over into the living room where Daniel was reading, splayed out on the couch.  
“Hey squirt, could you go upstairs to fetch Daddy?” the boy nodded as he began making his way up the stairs. “And finish your homework please!” he shouted after him, which gained him a groan in response.  
“Please sit.” said Sam, gesturing to the seats as he replaced his son on the couch.  
Soon enough, Gabriel had jumped down the stairs and closing the living room door went and sat himself at Sam’s side as he smiled at the hunters.  
“Well hello again.” he said warmly.  
“Hello to you to… Gabriel.” replied Dean, his heart made happy through the simple act due to the small smile that it put on Sam’s face. “Sam, we just want to know why you left all those years ago.”  
Sam stiffened at his brother’s words. “But you already know why I left, or were you actually drunk during the entire thing?”  
“Drunk?” repeated Dean, his eyebrows lowering in confusion.  
“What are you talking about boy?” asked Bobby from his position in the old armchair.  
“Don’t give me that bullshit! How could you not know?”  
“Son, you’re not making any sense.” John’s voice sounded pained.  
“No, you can’t pull that on me! You were all there, you all…” The words caught in Sam’s tear filled throat as he attempted to get them out while withhold his sobbing.  
“Sam,” began Gabriel as he entwined their hands comfortingly “I think there’s been a misunderstanding here.”  
“How? They were the ones that…” Sam closed his eyes and attempted to control his breath so as to keep his powers in check.  
“But Sam if I…”  
“If you what?” cut in John, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
“If I access your memories of the night… the night Sam ran away, then we can see whether or not it was you.”  
“Wait, wait, wait.” Dean lifted his hands up. “What do you think happened Sam? Dad, Bobby and I just went to the bar to get info on the hunt.”  
“Gabe?” Sam asked as he turned to his husband. After a minute, Gabriel’s eyes opened and he nodded.  
“He’s telling the truth Sam. It wasn’t them.”  
“So who was it?”  
“If you let me, I can project the memory so that we all see it?”  
Sam’s entire body shook, but he eventually nodded in agreement and allowed Gabriel to take them all back thirteen years.


	12. Memory revisited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to be posted but I found it really hard to write this memory.  
> Hope you all enjoy it.

John opened his eyes to find himself in a motel, and judging by the giant poster on the wall, they were somewhere in Delaware. Standing by him were Gabriel, Dean and Bobby, the latter of which was looking at the newspaper on the table. The date was that of thirteen years ago.  
Suddenly the bathroom door opened to reveal a twelve year old Sam. Dean couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of his baby brother, his long hair swinging in front of his face as he made his way over to small table upon which his homework lay.  
“Sammy?” asked Dean, his green eyes open and hopeful in a way that made John’s heart clench even more when the kid didn’t respond.  
“This is his memory. You cannot interact with the people in it nor change its course.” said Gabriel, his face filled with sadness as he gazed at the youngest Winchester.  
Suddenly the door to the motel opened to reveal the very three men that were now watching, but of course they were twelve years younger.  
“Why the hell am we there?” gasped Bobby, his eyes wide with disbelief.  
“I don’t know Bobby.” came John’s reply. His mouth was dry with dread as they watched Sam greet the older men, barely looking up off his papers.  
“Sam, come here for a second.” said the memory’s version of John. Sam reluctantly got up and began walking over to his father. When he was standing in front of the towering man, a heavy fist collided with his face, sending him reeling to the floor.  
“Dad?” came his shaky question, filled with doubt at his father’s actions. “Dad why did you…”  
“You know you’re so disgusting that it makes me sick.”   
John felt his stomach twist at the sound of his own voice saying those words. “I’d…I’d never say that to Sam.” he whispered.  
“Dad?”  
“He’s right Sam.” Memory Bobby said, his voice filled with hate. “You’re down right repulsive. You think you can trick us into caring about a horrid creature like you?”  
Tears were beginning to form in Sam’s eyes. “Why are you saying that? What’s wrong with…”  
“There’s nothing wrong with us Sammy. It’s you that’s wrong.” Memory Dean’s eyes were hard and filled with anger. “And to think I even considered you as my brother.”  
“I am your brother!” screamed the boy on the floor. “Dean, why… why?”  
“We’re going to show you what a monster you are Sam.” Memory John took a step closer before kicking Sam’s gut. “And you’ll deserve every last bit of it because you know,” he looked into Sam’s fear-filled eyes “that you’re the reason your mother died. You’re the reason my Mary died and why Dean doesn’t have a home. It’s all because of you, you monster.”  
Memory Dean grabbed Sam by the wrist before dropping him again to the floor with a hiss. His fingers were burnt.  
“The silver!” cried real Dean. “He burnt his hand on Sam’s silver ring. He’s a shifter!”  
But nothing changed, and with pure hatred in his voice, the shifter spat that he didn’t deserve to wear the ring which had been Dean’s present that Christmas.  
And with that, the two men and a sixteen year-old boy proceeded to hurt Sam in any way possible. They broke his ribs, his right hand’s fingers, dislocated his shoulder. By the end his face was more a pound of raw and bloodied flesh than an actual face. His nose was broken and his cheekbones fractured along with his left arm and wrist which now lay limply at his side, useless in attempting to shield his vital organs from the blows.  
But what hurt the most was the words. The memories kept on spouting hurtful words at the young boy, bruising his soul and breaking his heart. And all the while he cried out for them to stop, he asked them what was wrong with them. To John’s utter pride he even started to recite an exorcism. But these weren’t demons and they continued to hurt him. At one point Sam even cried out for his mother to save him. John was now on his knees sobbing as his baby boy called out for a mother he never even knew.  
After what seemed like an eternity, the three shifters left, leaving a broken boy on the floor, in a pool of his own blood.  
“But that wasn’t there when we returned.” whispered Bobby.  
They watched on a Gabriel sped forward time to the next hour where Sam had finally woken in pain. The boy gasped out as he tried to move but was unable to move his broken limbs. His chest rose and fell in a stuttering rhythm that made Bobby shake. God how was Sam even still alive?  
Dean was now weeping openly, his legs barely supporting him. No wander his little brother had wanted to leave.  
And then they heard him pray. “If there is an angel out there listening… please help my dad and Uncle Bobby. I don’t think they’re okay right now.”   
Bobby’s eyes filled with tears at the young boy’s words. Sam swallowed painfully before continuing. “And help Dean… I don’t think he understood what he was doing. They’re all good people…” Sam began crying, his eyes red and puffy apart from the swelling of the blows. “Please help me. Please take me away from here. I want to go away.”  
And there appeared Gabriel, his face filled with mostly well-hidden anger.   
“Sam, I’m going to heal you okay? I know you’re in a lot of pain but I will take it away.” He knelt down and waited for the boy’s approval before placed his hand on Sam’s forehead from were a bright light shone, glowing around Sam ethereally. After a few seconds, the light faded and Sam lay there, his body as whole as it had been merely two hours ago.  
“Would you like to come with me Sam?”  
Sam looked into the man’s eyes. He didn’t know why but he trusted this strange man with golden hair. And with a nod, the man scooped his weary body into his arms and disappeared, leaving no trace.  
It was only as the memory faded that Dean realised that the puddle of blood was no longer there.


	13. Reconciling and a visit

They all came up gasping, as if they’d been held underwater whilst inside the memory. And to Bobby’s surprise the other two man also had tears in their eyes.  
But before anyone could do anything, John had already cupped Sam’s face making them stare into each other’s eyes, his body shaking with sobs.  
“I’m so sorry Sam. That wasn’t us son, it was shifters, that’s how they got past the salt. I’d never blame you for those things. Mary did not die because of you. You were a baby, how could it ever have been your fault? And you are not a monster! You are my son and I love you. We all love you.”  
“D…dad.”  
And with that, Sam wrapped his arms around his father, silently whimpering that one word over and over while John comforted him.  
Once John had let go of his youngest, he was immediately replace by Dean who kissed Sam’s forehead reverently while Sam sobbed. “There is nothing wrong with you Sammy. You’re my brother, my not so small brother, but you’ll always be my brother.”  
Once Bobby had also reconciled with the youngest Winchester, Gabriel slung his arm around Sam’s shoulder’s comfortingly.  
“Thank you Gabriel for helping us find out the truth.” said John. “And I’m sorry for shooting you.”  
“You’re welcome John.” Gabriel shot a quick smile in Sam’s direction. “Well now that we have all calmed down and you are no longer trying to kill either of us, I believe we should be introduced properly.”  
Dean chuckled. “I agree.”  
Having called the twins down stairs, Sam proceeded to formerly introduce his children to their uncles and grandfather.  
“Are you older that Papa?” asked Daniel as he sat in Dean’s lap on the sofa.  
“Yes. Sammy is my younger brother.”  
“I’m older than Alex!” the little boy replied with pride.  
“Only by three minutes!” cried out Alex who had an expression of anger on her small face.  
“I’m still older!”  
“Come on kids, let’s not fight please.” Cut in Gabriel. “Now me and Sam will go and get lunch ready since it’s nearly two.”  
So they left the hardened hunters in the company of the twins who went on to show their newly found family members their rather large collection of drawings of everything and anything.  
Dean was especially happy when Alex showed him her to scale model of the Impala that she had made with Sam. He had to work hard to stop the tears from falling as the little girl, his niece began to explain all she knew about cars. Meanwhile Daniel had begun chewing John and Bobby’s ears off about anything that came to his mind, much like Dean did when he was younger which brought a smile to the two older men’s faces.  
Soon enough, Sam and Gabriel had made lunch, some sandwiches and a salad. They sat outside in the sun since the air was warm but not yet stifling. The men drank chilled beers and the twins some orange juice. All the while they talked of past memories before Sam had run away, bringing smiles to the table’s occupants and made Gabriel laugh at Sam’s embarrassment due to some of Dean’s funny stories.  
“You are so embarrassing!” cried Sam after the third story, to which Dean merely chortled.  
“That’s what older brothers are for.”  
“See Alex, I’m allowed to do that to you.”  
“Shut up you…”  
Suddenly the twins both froze in the middle of their fight, and they both leapt up and ran inside the house towards the front door.  
“What are they doing?” asked Dean with worry.  
“Shouldn’t we go see who it is instead of letting them open the door to a complete stranger?”  
Gabriel shook his head. “It isn’t a complete strange or I would know. In fact it’s…”  
“Uncle Castiel is here!” cried the twins from their position in the arms of a man dressed in a suit and trench coat.  
“Cassie!” cried Gabriel as he jumped up to embrace the man with black hair and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. “How’s my little brother?”  
“I am well Gabriel.” came the gravely reply before turning to his brother in law who had also stood up.  
“Good to see you Sam.”  
“Same Castiel. Castiel this is my father John, uncle Bobby and brother Dean.” Castiel gave each a quick hand shake. “So how have you been?” Sam asked as he indicated the last empty seat at the table.  
“Working, a lot. But you know, heaven won’t run itself.”  
Dean choked on his beer before looking at Castiel with wide eyes. “Heaven?”  
“Yes Dean.” replied Cass, his face neutral and not at all aware of the hunters shock. “I am an angel of the Lord. My place is to work in heaven.”  
The hunters turned to stare at Gabriel and Sam who were barely hiding their laughter. “Why do you think we have wings?” said Gabriel. “Please tell me you didn’t expect angels to be all fluffy and stuff?”  
Bobby was the only one who managed to nod his head.  
“Angels are the warriors of God. We are essentially soldiers.” explained Castiel. “So I work for Heaven.”  
“Okay then.” said Dean.  
“But Sam, how do you have wings?” asked John, his brow furrowed in curiosity.  
“Well, when Gabriel and I bonded – which is essentially a marriage between two souls, some of Gabriel’s grace or his essence transferred over to me meaning I became partially an angel, hence the wings.”  
“My son is partially an angel.” repeated John faintly. “But how do you have the kids? They look…”  
“Normal?” supplied Gabriel. “Angels are genderless and are able to do thing humans can’t. One of those is that even in a male vessel we are able to have children. So yes they are actually ours. Half my DNA, half Sam’s.”  
“I must admit that is amazing.” said Bobby with a smile. “And they’re both mighty cute.”  
“Thanks Bobby.”  
“Uncle Castiel, can you come play catch with us?” asked Daniel.  
“Daniel you know that I lack the capability to play ball games…”  
“Please.” The little boy put on Sam’s pair of puppy dog eyes.  
“Come on Cas. Both Uncles can go play with the little tykes.”  
And with that Cas hesitantly went off with Dean to play with the twins while Gabriel leant on Sam’s shoulder, both watching their kids play in the summer grass.


	14. Pina Colada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't posted in a while  
> Hope you all enjoy it and I will do my best to post as soon as possible.

They’d spent the afternoon lazing around, attempting to make up for time lost between them even over dinner.  
“So Sam,” asked Bobby “why did you decide to become a teacher? Where did you finish school?”  
“Well I enrolled in a school in Oregon where I finished high school two years early before heading off to Stanford for university.”  
“Wait you went to Stanford?” said Dean, his face slack with disbelief.  
“Yeah I got a full scholarship. We actually went together.” he said indicating towards Gabriel.   
“That is amazing Sammy! A full scholarship.”  
“Well done my boy.” said Bobby with a smile.  
“Yes… very well done.” came John’s voice at the very end. Sam smiled.  
“But then I remained in literature while he went off onto myths and legends as a joke.”  
“It is so funny when I have to talk about angels. It makes me crack up every time! And then we both went to stay with some friends in Alabama.”  
“And why did you decide to come here to Portland?” asked Bobby.  
Gabriel’s face darkened. “We ran into a bunch of fu…”  
“Gabriel!”  
The small man stopped mid-sentence before Sam began saying “There were some people which didn’t quite agree with our relationship.”  
“Homophobic bastards.” huffed Gabriel and this time Sam didn’t chastise him.  
“Alabama was not a good time even though we only stayed there two weeks.” Sam’s face looked pained as he remembered their experience which only made John feel guiltier.  
“I’ll apologise to him later.” thought John.  
Soon enough, dinner finished and they moved into the living room where the twins proceeded to interrogate their new family members as well as play with Castiel.  
“Do you still live at the Salvage Bobby?”  
“Sure do boy. And it’s open for all of you whenever you need it.”  
“Thank you Bobby.” came Sam’s heartfelt words which made Bobby all the happier they’d not only found him but also been allowed to once again become part of his life.  
Suddenly Gabriel jumped up from the sofa to turn the stereo’s volume up so that everyone could now hear the song clearly instead of it being in the background. Upon hearing the tune Sam couldn’t help but smile before accepting the smaller man’s hand to get up. The others watched as they began dancing to the beat as well as in Gabriel’s case, singing along.  
#Do you like Pina colada and getting caught in the rain?  
If you’re not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape  
I’m the love that you looked for, write to me and escape#  
“Oh my god I can’t believe they’re playing this song!” Sam chuckled as they continued dancing together.  
“Blasphemy Sasquatch.” grinned Gabriel.  
“I’m sorry, oh your father.” replied Sam with a cheeky grin before he started singing along this time.  
#Yes I like Pina colada and getting caught in the rain  
I’m not much into health food, I’m into champagne   
I’ve got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape  
At a bar called O’Malley’s where we’ll plan our escape#  
“I remember when this song came out.” sighed Gabriel when they sat back down at the end. “My father were the seventies and eighties filled with good grooves.”  
“Wait how do you remember when this came out?” asked John in shock at the idea.  
“Well I technically remember when the first fish was created. Do you remember that one Cassie?”  
Cas nodded. “I remember being at a shoreline watching a little grey fish heave itself up on the beach, and you saying, "Don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish." That was an amazing moment.”  
There was a moment of silence filled only with Rupert Holmes’ voice.  
“I remember dancing to this with Mary. It came out the year you were born Dean. You loved it even then, always smiled whenever it came on.” John beamed at his eldest who looked back at him as if he’d just been given the best present ever. “But the classics are really immortal.”  
“Ah, the classics.” agreed Gabriel.  
“How is this classical?” asked Castiel “It has no features of music made three hundred years ago.”  
“You’re kidding me.” said Dean, his mouth open in shock. “You’re not kidding. I shall have to educate you in what is music that has class.” His mouth lit up with a grin.  
“Okay.” Replied Cas with a small smile. “I look forward to it.”


	15. Hate in the name of the Lord

Cas left early the next morning and Gabriel and Sam decided that they should go for a walk in Portland since they technically didn’t live there since their house was on the other side of the Willamette River.  
Parking behind the red Lincoln, they followed the kids as they led them towards the Washington Park. They were walking down the street, almost at the park’s entrance when they heard the woman’s cries.  
“And those sinners shall go away into everlasting punishment: but the righteous into life eternal.”  
Dean bristled at the words. He hated it when people spread such hatred and usually at those who deserved it least. But what all hunters did notice was Sam gently taking hold of Gabriel’s shaking hand and squeezing it reassuringly. Gabriel looked up at Sam with a small smile before continuing to walk down the street towards the preacher.  
“The fearful, and unbelieving, and the abominable, and murderers, and whoremongers, and sorcerers, and idolaters, and all liars, shall have their part in the lake which burneth with fire and brimstone: which is the second death.”  
It was then that the woman caught sight of Sam and Gabriel as they followed their children towards the gardens.  
“You scum!” she screamed. “You’re both filth! How dare you live in such sin. You disgusting sodomites! The lord will strike you down you scum!”  
Gabriel must have cracked because one moment he was walking at Sam’s side and next he was stalking up towards the woman.  
“How dare I? How dare you.” He said pointing his finger at her accusingly. “How dare you use the Lord’s name to spread hate and pain. If anyone is disgusting it is you for not being able to accept that love comes in so many more forms than a man and a woman. And I pity you for being so blind.”  
Gabriel turned and grabbed Sam’s hand back before resuming their walk.  
“You will burn in hell you disgusting demon. I bet you want to sleep with the devil you scum!”  
Gabriel didn’t reply but instead tugged down Sam’s head to take his lips in a brief but loving kiss. And when he pulled back he smirked at the lady whose eyes seemed to want to bulge out of her skull and look rather shocked.  
“Well as interesting as that was, I think we should go and find the kids before they disappear.”  
And without another word they continued.  
When they finally got to the Japanese garden Sam quickly asked the others to head on without them. He knew that Gabriel didn’t want to show it, but he was hurting.  
So when they were finally alone, standing on the small wooden bridge, Sam placed his hand atop his lover’s.  
“I know you’re hurt Gabe. Please, just talk to me.”  
Gabriel sighed deeply before turning into Sam’s embrace, his tears streaming down his face.  
“Shh.” Soothed Sam as he rubbed circles into the smaller man’s back. “Just let it all out.”  
“I hate it when people use my father’s name to hurt others. Oh Sam, the things people have done ‘for’ my father. The crusades, Spanish inquisition, it goes on and on. I hate it so much. Why can’t they just see that it’s love? Why must those who are different be ostracised so?”  
“It’s ok Gabe. Yes there is a lot of bad in the world but listen to me when I tell you that there is also a lot of good in the world as well. You have made me see the good of ordinary people and I think you should do the same. We have so much and I love you with all my heart and no amount of silly preachers that only think about hate will tear me away from you. Ever.”  
Wiping away his tears Gabriel drew Sam back into a kiss, not desperate but as if to make sure that they were both there together.  
“Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
“Probably get fat and lazy.”  
Gabriel pretended to look hurt. “I have managed to stay a good weight for the past two thousand years thank you very much. Yes there was a time that I indulged a bit too much but the roman times have gone!”  
Sam threw his head back in a hearty laugh. “I love you. Let’s catch up with the kids.”  
And so they continued on through the park, the hate thrown at them earlier not forgotten but no longer a heavy presence.


	16. Sprouting

Dean watched as Alex and Daniel weaved between his legs as he mock attempted to try and catch them as they ran around the back yard, once again in the safety of the house. But his mind wasn’t fully in the game. He just couldn’t get the voice of the preacher out of his head. Those kind of people had never really bothered him, since he knew that the bible was useful for some information on combating the supernatural but to Dean it meant little else. But having met one… no two angels, both of whom said that both Heaven and it’s supposed creator existed was nothing short of a huge shock.  
He was jolted out of his thoughts by a sudden attempt at tickling him.  
“Come back here you.” he said as he made to grab Daniel who flew from his grasp with a squeal of delight at having provoked his uncle into action.  
“Got you!” proclaimed Alex as she wrapped her small arms around Dean’s legs.  
“You have indeed.” he replied, earning him a content giggle.   
But then there suddenly came a yelp of pain. Turning Dean saw Daniel crumple to the floor, his knees pressed into his chest and his forehead placed against the grass.  
“Daniel!” screamed Alex as she ran towards her twin, kneeling beside him, followed swiftly by Dean, as his body began to shake. “Daniel, what’s wrong?”  
“M…my back.”  
“What’s wrong son?” asked John as he and Bobby made their way quickly over to the figures on the ground.  
“I don’t know.” said Dean, his voice clearly filled with barely suppressed panic. “He says his back hurts.” he replied as he began struggling to take the boy’s t-shirt off. Once he’d accomplished that, they all stared at the two lumps forming near each shoulder-blade, pressing upwards as if wanting to pierce through the skin.  
“Alex, run and get your Dads as quickly as possible.” The little girl nodded before running off inside the house.  
Soon enough both Gabriel and Sam came running outside towards their son, dread etched on their features.  
“Daniel?” asked Gabriel as he scooped his son into his arms, before his eyes fell upon the lumps protruding under the skin. “Sam!”  
“What is it? Oh!” came Sam’s reply as he looked in the same direction as his husband. “Are those…?”  
Gabriel nodded before speaking to Daniel.  
“Baby, I know it hurts a lot right now and that you are scared but you don’t need to worry ok.”  
Daniel nodded, making his tears slide down his face even more. “I’m not going die am I?”  
“No sweetheart.” said Sam, his eyes now filled with fondness due to his son’s comment.  
“Danny, I’m going to put you to sleep so that it doesn’t hurt any more okay?” asked the small man to his son, who nodded and soon enough was deep in a grace-induced sleep.  
“But what is happening to him Sam?” asked a worried Bobby, voicing almost everyone’s thoughts.  
“These are the beginnings of his wings.” replied Gabriel, making the hunters gape.  
“Did you actually just say what I think you did?”  
“Yes I did. Daniel’s wings are about to begin growing outside his body in a physical form. Thank dad it’s the summer holidays.”  
“Why?” asked John as he regarded the lumps with a certain curiosity at the newly found wings.  
“Daniel won’t be able to keep his wings on the non-material plane where Sam and I keep ours so that we seem like normal humans. He’ll have to practice moving around with his wings as well as how to hide them, all of which take both time and privacy.”  
They all waited and watched as Daniel’s wings manifested throughout the evening and eventually Sam and Gabriel had to stay up all night to remain with him. So it was safe to say that when the hunters went downstairs to find Daniel supporting a pair of golden wings that seemed to sparkle in the morning’s daylight.  
“Grandpa, do you like my wings?” asked the excited boy with his mouth still filled with cereal.  
“Wow.” was all that came out of John Winchester’s mouth as he stared at his grandson…who had wings.  
“They’re mighty fine.” said Dean as he looked on with a gleam of pride in his eyes.  
“I agree.” said a voice right behind Dean, making him jump until he realised that it was merely Castiel who eyed him with curiosity, obviously not understanding the fellow human’s reaction.  
“Personal space Cas! You can just appear out of nowhere whenever you want to.”  
“Why?” the raven haired man asked as he leaned his head to the side questioningly.  
“Just because! Nobody does that okay.”  
He nodded even though he didn’t quite understand. “It’s just that our brothers are constantly toughing and it doesn’t seem to bother Sam whenever Gabriel appears right behind Sam and pinches his butt.”  
Gabriel spat his coffee back into his mug before he could choke, both at his little brother’s naivety as well as the expressions worn by the other hunters which further fuelled the blush that was now spreading through Sam’s cheeks.  
“Little brother,” he said “we will need to talk a little bit more about human customs if you are to spend more time with us.”  
“But do you actually…” asked Bobby making a vague motion.  
Gabriel chuckled. “I do a lot more to dear Sam than that Singer.”  
And with that beautiful statement Gabriel announced that he would get dressed before leaving a red faced Sam and staring hunters looking at him as he left.


	17. Can we go...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I haven't posted in ages and that this chapter is short but I hope you enjoy it!

The next two days were spent with Gabriel teaching Daniel how to control his wings. The small boy found it increasingly hard to navigate through the house with his new appendages. Who knew that it would be so hard to walk with two rather big masses of bone, muscles and feathers?  
Sam and his family spent the rest of the time trying to keep Alex distracted enough not to feel too jealous of her brother who in her eyes was now closer to her parents through his feathery limb. So in a sense, Sam was also waiting for the other shoe to drop around his youngest. And boy did the shoe drop.  
“I hate you all! I hate you!” screamed the now red faced blond.  
“Alex…”  
“No! You all hate me so I hate you!”  
Sam sighed and scooped the angry child into his arms and held her until her attempts to push away from him had stopped, only to be replaced with sobs. And Sam just held her through it all, patiently waiting for her small chest to stop heaving.  
“Are you feeling better now?” he gently asked pulling away so that he could see her tear-stained face. The girl nodded, her small hand brushing the wetness away.  
“Now, do you want to tell me what’s going on inside that little noggin of yours? Why would you ever think that either I or your Daddy would ever hate you?”  
“Because you like Daniel better.”  
“And why do you believe that sweetheart?”  
“Because he has wings now and so you now think he’s better than me.”  
“Oh Baby.” said Sam, his eyes filled with fondness and well-hidden amusement. “We don’t love Daniel more than you nor do we love you more than Daniel. Please don’t ever forget that okay?”  
Alex nodded, her face now lighting up with a small smile.  
“Papa?”  
“Yes sweetheart?”  
“Can we go out flying?”  
Sam smiled. “I think that would be a great idea. Go ask your Uncles and grandpa if they want to come.”  
Alex raced down the stairs before grabbing Dean’s leg.  
“Hey sweetheart. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, do you want to come flying with us Uncle Dean?”  
Dean was sure that his eyes must have widened a comical amount. “You mean like flying flying?”  
The little girl nodded enthusiastically.  
“Okay. As long as I can keep my two feet on the ground, that’s fine with me.”  
“Thank you so much Uncle Dean. I’m gonna ask Uncle Bobby and Grandpa if they want to come as well.”


	18. Let's go fly

Bobby got out of the passenger seat of the impala, since Dean had so nicely allowed his father to once again drive the car while he sat patiently in the back, his eyes glued the entire time to the red Lincoln that was showing them the way to what the kids had called their flying spot.  
None of the hunters was very sure as to what this place exactly entail. Sure they had wings but that didn’t mean they could actually fly right?  
Bobby shook his head at the thoughts, he was about to find out. He watched with a warmed heart as the small family exited from the car in front and slowly began to make their way towards the older men.  
“Well I have to give it to you this place is isolated.” said John as he looked around seeing no one.  
“That’s why we picked it.” replied the caramel haired man with a smile. “Well then Danny boy, let’s see what you’ve got!”  
Daniel took off his coat, revealing his golden wings that lay limp by his sides.  
“Now you’re going to get a running start and at this line,” Gabriel indicated the groove in the ground which he had just drawn “you’re going to jump and use your wings to try and get over to me.” Daniel watched with growing despair as his father walked about two or three meters away from line.  
“Hey, you’re not going to get it first time round.” reassured Gabriel “no fledgling does. Just do your best.”  
Daniel nodded before beginning to run. Dean had to stop himself from laughing out loud as he watched his nephew nose dive into the ground, his wings flapping uselessly.  
“Try again Danny.” encouraged Sam, his eyes filled with comfort as he looked at his eldest.  
Daniel tried over and over again, the same result occurring each time. After fifteen minutes of trying the boy cried out in frustration and began moving towards the cars, his mind set on going home.  
“Let me talk to him.” said John as he turned to follow his grandchild.  
“Hey there squirt,” he said as he crouched down in front of the sulking kid sitting against the impala. “What’s this about you giving up?”  
Daniel merely put rest his head on his knees before shrugging his shoulders.  
“Is there something wrong? Are you scared?”  
Daniel nodded as he lifted his head up to look at his grandfather.  
“What are you afraid of? Because I can tell you one thing, your parents will not be at all angry with you if you can’t do it by the end of today. Do you think they were expecting you to be suddenly able to fly miraculously?” The boy shook his head making John smile. “Well then I suggest you go and try again and if you don’t manage it today you can always try again tomorrow.”  
“Okay.” smiled Daniel as he got up and once again headed over to behind the line, looking at Gabriel’s encouraging expression. He took a deep breath and began running, his wings flapping with the sunlight so that they looked like gold. And then his feet left the ground and with a squeal of surprise and delight he allowed the wind to take him over into Gabriel’s outstretched arms.  
“Yes!” cried Danny as Gabriel swung him around with glee as the others shouted cheers of congratulation.  
“Do it again Danny.” said Gabriel to which the boy complied and once again floated over to his father’s embrace.  
“I’m so proud of you buddy.” said the archangel as he gazed at his son. “Now you need to get rest. You’ve worn yourself out enough for today okay?” Daniel hesitated before nodding in acceptance as Gabriel handed him over to John’s open arms.  
“Grandpa! Did you see that!”  
“I most certainly did.” smiled the eldest Winchester before turning to his youngest son. “What are we going to do now?”  
Gabriel merely grinned before saying “Now the adults get their turn.”  
And without a moment’s hesitation, Gabriel slipped his t-shirt over his head and manifested his wings in the physical plane. The hunters could barely supress their gasps as they watched six wings, the same colour as Daniel’s unfold from the small man’s back and shake out like a peacock fluffing up his feathers. With a sharp and powerful flexing of the new limbs, he propelled himself into the sky, his body suspended momentarily in the air before plummeting back down only to pull up at the last minute with a yelp of satisfaction.  
“Get up here Gigantor!” he yelled, his voice slightly distorted by the rush of the wind.  
The Hunters watched as Sam gently placed Alex into Dean’s arms before removing his own t-shirt and unfurling his wings.  
Now that they weren’t shielding his mate from harm or tinted with blood from a bullet wound, though they could still see the slight hole in the feathers making them feel guilty, they noticed how beautiful Sam’s wings were. They were nothing like the showy sparkling wings of the smaller angel but were much more like Sam’s own reserved and modest personality. They were a midnight blue with white specks splattered across the fragile feathers whose tips were all tinged with black. They were magnificent.  
With the same movements Sam’s large frame, which was matched by the exceptionally large wings needed to carry him, was soon chasing Gabriel up into the clouds and chasing him through the sky.  
“Can’t catch me!” teased the smaller man as he pushed his speed further and weaved between the trees, an intricate pattern of skill and agility.  
Dean couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him when as the two men were climbing higher and higher, with a sudden boost of strength Sam gained on Gabriel and kissed him mid-flight before with a grin let gravity pull him down towards the ground with his mate at his heels.  
“That is amazing.” said John, his eyes in awe as he regarded his son and for the first time since finding him again, saw the wings as a gift. Sam was happy the way he was and for some reason the John couldn’t explain, he too was happy for his son.  
Dean and Bobby looked at each other knowingly once they caught sight of the eldest Winchester’s expression. Perhaps things would get better.  
Eventually Sam and Gabriel landed together, both of their faces flushed with the wind and exhaustion of their playful chase.  
“My father that was good!” sighed Gabriel as he sat down for a moment’s respite.  
“My turn Papa! Please!” begged Alex, her eyes wide with excitement.  
“Okay baby girl. Go grab the saddle.” to which the young girl hopped out of her uncle’s arms and ran over to the trunk of the red Lincoln, returning with what looked like a leather harness with stirrups which Sam began strapping over his bare chest and around the base of his wings.  
“Sammy, what is that?”  
“It’s a saddle!” replied Alex as she jumped onto her papa’s back who had knelt down to give her better access. Once she was strapped in as well with her feet firmly in the stirrups, Sam stood up and checking that the harness was well place he once again took flight.  
“Wow.” said Dean as he watched Alex fly on her father’s back, her face an expression of pure joy.  
“You can say that again.” smirked Bobby.  
“You okay back there.” shouted Sam to be heard over the wind’s roar.  
“I’m fine!” came Alex’s reply.  
“Do you want to do some loops?”  
“Yeah!”   
And without further ado, Sam soared upwards, imitating the path of a display pilot, curving around himself as he did loop-the-loops and what Danny told Dean was dubbed ‘the screwdriver move’.  
“Higher Papa! Higher!”  
“Okay, here we go!” replied Sam with a mischievous grin as his powerful wings beat the air around him, allowing him to climb higher into the clouds.  
“Your brother is an exceptional flyer.” said a gravelly voice behind Dean which made him jump.  
“Oh My God! Cas you can’t do that!”   
The angel cocked his head to the side questioningly. “I apologize Dean. I forget that you humans have a concept of ‘personal space’.” he said while making air quotation marks.  
“Why does it not exist for angels?” asked John, who was looking rather amused at the gentle red that painted his eldest’s cheeks.  
“Well no.” replied the trench coat-wearing angel. “I am a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent.”  
“Also Dean,” cut in Gabriel with a grin “My brother happens to be the size of the Chrysler Building.”  
“But that is 1047 feet tall!” spluttered Dean while glancing at his fellow hunters who wore a similar expression.  
“Uncle Cas?” interrupted Danny before Dean could begin swearing at the impossibility of his situation.  
“Yes Daniel?”  
“What is that black thing following Papa and Alex?”  
All the men’s eyes turned upward to look at where Sam and the little girl were still flying, oblivious of the black stream of smoke that was closing in on them.


	19. Black smoke

“Oh my father.” whispered Gabriel as his eyes widened in fear for his husband and child as the black sped towards them. “It’s a demon. Cassie stay with them. Protect Daniel!”  
The three hunter’s quickly got over their initial shock at the black smoke’s appearance and like a well oil machine, they began taking out the salt and holy water from the trunk. Castiel meanwhile stood with his nephew in his arms, watching with growing apprehension as the black smoke gained on an oblivious Sam.  
“Sam!” screamed Gabriel as he chased after his husband and daughter. “ _Dammit Dad! They’re too far ahead. I won’t reach them in time.”_  
Gabriel pushed his wings even harder, trying with little success to fly faster when Sam finally noticed the smoke tailing him.  
“Dammit!” he said, taking a sharp right in attempt to throw the demon off track. The smoke however was faster than him, and was slowly gaining ground. Sam could just about see Gabriel over his shoulder. His husband was too far away for him to help now. He had to get Alex to safety if nothing else.  
“Papa, what’s going on?” the girl asked, her voice quivering with fear at her father’s sudden increase in speed and worried expression.  
“Something is after us. But this is what we’re going to do.”  
Alex listened intently to her father’s words over the roar of the wind, acknowledging his plan.  
“You ready baby?”  
“Yes Papa.”  
Sam suddenly stopped and dropped down, plunging through the air, his arms wrapped around Alex behind his wings as she began undoing the buckles of the saddle.  
“Ready Alex?”  
“Yeah.”  
“On my count. One… two… THREE!”  
Alex slid off his back in one fluid movement, her body colliding with Gabriel’s outstretched arms. The small man immediately flew off towards the hunters his daughter still clutched to his breast. He landed and went over to hand her to the hunters who were now safe inside a circle of salt, armed and ready.  
“Take Alex and Daniel home as quickly as you can. Castiel will go with you to protect you.”  
“No way man,” came Dean’s quick reply “We’re not leaving you and Sam.”  
“I’m not asking Dean. Take care of the children… please. I love you both.”  
And with that, they watched as he once again flexed his golden wings and flew off towards Sam who was now climbing higher and higher, zigzagging his way through the sky in attempt to get away from the demon.  
And that is when they all saw it. Another demon.  
“Sammy look out!”  
The second stream of smoke came from above and hit Sam’s face, stunning him making him plummet to the ground below, his body limp and his wings motionless.  
“Sam!!!” screamed Gabriel as he pushed himself faster. _“Oh father let him be okay. Just let him be okay.”_  
They all watched in horror as the black smoke forced its way in a slowly waking Sam’s mouth. The tall man struggled but it was in vain. The smoke shoved past his lips and teeth into the deaths of his body, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.  
“NO!” they all screamed in fear as Sam’s body rapidly approached the ground and Gabriel was clearly not near enough to save him. Suddenly, he stopped. His body paused mid-air, suspended like a puppet half-way through the act.  
“Oh no.” gasped Castiel, his eyes wide with panic as he watched his brother stop before he got to Sam, slowly lowering himself to the ground.  
“What? What’s wrong?” asked John, his voice tight with barely masked concern.  
“A demon cannot possess the same vessel as that of an angel. Once one inhabits the human body, the other is barred from entering – the angel must have the person’s permission to enter while the demon takes what it wants.”  
“And?” asked Bobby, his knuckles now white with the force of holding the shot gun with salt pellets.  
“Sam is not a pure angel. He was human for the first sixteen or so years of his life. That means that his body is part of his angelic grace, unlike other angels whose grace is separate. Thus, a demon could technically possess his body.”  
“What?” cried Dean, his face distorted in horror.  
They all looked on as Gabriel cautiously approached the motionless man.  
“Sammy?” his voice shook as he spoke. “Sammy are you okay?”  
Suddenly Sam’s body began convulsing dangerously, his limbs flailing against the air, white foam dripping from his slack mouth onto the grass below.  
Gabriel cried in pain as he looked at his lover’s convulsing form and was about the touch him when Sam went deathly still. His body then slowly stood straight, his feet returning to the ground. He cracked his neck loudly with a sigh of relief before opening his eyes and looking at Gabriel who took a step back.  
One eye was filled with the silvery blue of Sam’s grace while the other was an inky black. A wicked grin overcame Sam’s handsome features.  
“Sammy’s not here right now.”


	20. Smoke gets in your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that i have not updated in so long but I have had exams for two months and only recently finished. I hope that this chapter makes you all happy and I will do my best to keep posting as much as I can! Enjoy and please leave comments and criticism!

_Gabriel cried in pain as he looked at his lover’s convulsing form and was about the touch him when Sam went deathly still. His body then slowly stood straight, his feet returning to the ground. He cracked his neck loudly with a sigh of relief before opening his eyes and looking at Gabriel who took a step back._

_One eye was filled with the silvery blue of Sam’s grace while the other was an inky black. A wicked grin overcame Sam’s handsome features._

_“Sam’s not here right now.”_

 

“Well Loki, you sure know how to pick a mate.” said the demon with Sam’s voice, making the young man’s features contort into a malevolent grin. To say it pained John to see his son’s normally radiant smile twisted against his will in such a fashion would have been an understatement. The hunters and angels watched in horror as the demon inside Sam began flexing his hands as if analysing them as one would a car on a test drive.

“My, what big hands. They must dwarf yours in comparison Loki. But I would have thought that you of all people would have procured a slightly… larger body to occupy. Or perhaps that’s what you really wanted.” The demon looked down at Gabriel with a lewd smirk. “Tell me, does it give you pleasure to hand yourself over to him? To have a mere mortal stand over you?”

“Stop it.” snapped Gabriel, his eyes holding a fire that he had never wished to direct at Sam. But this wasn’t Sam he had to remind himself. This wasn’t the man that he loved and lived with.

“Did I hit a nerve?” the demon asked playfully, feigning guilt. “I’m sorry it’s just that the thought of you sleeping with this human,” a barking laugh escaped Sam’s lips “well it is rather ridiculous. I wonder what others would say if they found out the great God of Mischief Loki, has settled down – and with another man at that - and is domesticated. It would be an understatement to say that it would create some rather large ripples in the underworld.” The demon’s black eyes shone with mischief while Gabriel’s were torn with how to look at the man before him.

Dean stepped forward with a growl forming on his lips but Castiel grabbed the man’s bicep, placing his free hand’s finger on his lips. The hunters looked at the dark-haired angel in confusion when Gabriel’s voice sounded in their heads.

_“Cas and I are keeping you invisible. As far as the demon knows, I am alone with Sam. Remain silent and look after the kids.”_

“What do you want with us?”

Dean had to admit that he was proud of how Gabriel’s voice didn’t shake when he spoke. The caramel-haired man kept a firm gaze at his now possessed lover but nether the less had not lost any of his powerful integrity – the same integrity that Sam had defended when in the lecture hall a few days prior.

“I personally have no vendetta against either or you but you will find I am in a minority. Azazel wil have finally found his child, and boy will he be angry that you mated him.”

“Who’s Azazel?” whispered Bobby to Cas, whose eyes had widened at the mention of the name.

“I believe you know him as yellow eyes.”

The hunters stiffened at the angel’s word, all of them fighting against their inner need to rush at the demon and demand answers, whether or not it was inside Sam. But they knew that in doing so they would not only endanger the children but also put Sam at risk.

“It took us a hell of a long time to find little old Sammy Winchester. There will be nothing to stop Azazel when he finds out this boy’s whereabouts.” The demon’s lips lifted into a smirk that sent shivers down the other’s backs. “You’ll never see your mortal lover again. You shall return to your wandering ways, knowing that it was because we decided to track the mighty Loki’s movements that we found him. It is all your fault Loki!”

“Just let him go you bastard!” Gabriel screamed, his eyes now brimming with tears.

The demon laughed. Suddenly he started choking as if something was wedged in his throat. Wisps of black smoke started to dribble out of the corners of his mouth, the black eyes widened in fear as it understood what was happening.

“You can’t make me leave! I possess you! Argh!”

“That’s it Sammy!” yelled Gabriel as he watched his lover fight to regain control of his own body once more. And without any hesitation, Gabriel began chanting an exorcism, the Latin flowing off his tongue like a stream of water.

The others remained hidden for fear that in showing themselves Sam would become distracted and the demon would once again gain the upper hand.

“No!” it screamed, its voice no longer sounding like Sam but rather a distorted recording. “We will find you again Loki! Azazel will never stop looking for him. You cannot change destiny.”

Gabriel kept his eyes open, blocking out the demons voice and waited until the screaming had ended and black smoke was rising out of Sam’s gaping mouth. Only then did he allow himself to open his eyes and watch as his lover’s body fell limply to the floor, strings cut loose.

“Sam!” he cried as he ran to the taller man’s fallen body. “Sammy?”

“Catch the smoke…” Sam managed to push out before he succumbed to the darkness. Knowing that his husband was alive and merely unconscious, Gabriel looked at the escaping smoke but before he could move, Castiel had already spread his black wings and with a small bottle in his hand managed to catch a good part of the smoke cloud, but the rest was too fast for him and managed to be swept away by the wind before anyone saw where it had gone. Still fluttering in the air, the dark-haired angel corked the bottle and then flew back to his friends and family where he handed the bottle over to Bobby who in turn placed it is a small iron trunk in the back of the impala.

“That bastard ain’t getting out of there any time soon.”

Castiel nodded his agreement before turning to watch as Alex and Daniel ran over to their fathers and looked on in worry at their unconscious Papa.

“Don’t worry, Papa will wake up once he is feeling better.” explained Gabriel to the twins in attempt to alleviate their anxiety.

“So what are we going to do until then Daddy?” asked Daniel as he stroked the hair off of Sam’s face.

“We are going to take him home and put him to bed. And then you two are going to have a bath.”

At this statement, both children started to complain but Gabriel simply shook his head before picking up his lover in his arms and carrying him to the car. It looked earily familiar to John as he remembered how he had shot his son in a fit of anger and fear towards the small man Sam insisted on being with. He had come to understand why. Gabriel was a good person… well angel, and he treated Sam with a love that John had seen reflected in Mary’s eyes when he had looked at her.

The old hunter sighed as he got back into the impala and once again followed the red car back to the isolated house, determined to let both Sam and Gabriel know how he felt about them now and how proud he was to be a father, a father-in-law and a grandfather.

* * *

A small column of smoke descended into the depth of hell, shaking as it attempted to navigate the bone filled darkness in its diminished state. Eventually it found the room it had been searching for and slipped through the key hole.

Standing in the middle of the room before a rather large fireplace which roared with licking flames was a man with a glass of bourbon in on hand, the other deep in the pocket of his pristine jeans. The smoke passed in front of him, catching his eye. He followed it to the large brass bowl that stood on the oak table that took up most of the room, the intricate carvings creating dancing shadows in the fire’s light. The man picked up a pitcher and began pouring the dark, thick liquid inside, staining the bowl red. He watched with patience as the smoke sank into the blood before it began to bubble.

“What did you find for me?”

The blood hissed and spat as shaped itself to spell one word.

_Sam Winchester_

The man’s mouth twisted up into a sickening smile. “Where did you find my son? It has been so long since I saw him.”

The blood replied, telling him the name of the wide field upon which it had briefly inhabited the boy’s body.

“Who was he with?”

_Loki_

The man roared, smashing the glass as he threw in into the wall across the room, watching in satisfaction as it shattered and spread over the floor. “He has no right to interfere with my property! How dare he! That pagan scum! What else did you find out?”

_They have chi…_

The blood fizzled out, the demon to diluted and exhausted to work anymore. The man watched as the blood settled, devoid of any black smoke, its last words left unfinished. He snarled in anger at not having gotten enough information from the little of the smoke that had returned. That was probably Loki’s doing. The man’s eyes flashed a sickening yellow.

“I will find you Sam Winchester. I will find you.”


	21. A Family Once Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, I am so sorry that I have not updated in so long but all my writing which I do by hand and then type up was lost and for a while I had neither the time nor the patience to rewrite it. So here is another chapter. Please leave any chapter ideas you might want in the reviews or send me a message! thanks so much!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just having fun with some characters  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Please leave reviews and kudos

It was safe to say the when Sam Winchester finally opened his hazel, slanted eyes that he closed them again rather quickly in a vain struggle to try and block out the sudden onset of nausea that overwhelmed him. He barely registered his lover’s voice attempting to sooth him before he was once again pulled under the weight of darkness.  
The second time turned out decisively better, his eye lids no longer seemingly under the threat of being so heavy that they would squish his eyeballs. He slowly blinked away the remnants of unconsciousness, his mind feeling lethargic at best when beginning to process his surroundings.  
“Well I must say the last time I was so happy to see your eyes open was when you almost mauled by that vampire when you were ten.” came his father’s gruff voice as he gently propped Sam upright with some pillows for support and then prodded a straw at his son’s cracked lips. “Slowly. Drink slowly or you’re gonna make yourself sick.”  
Sam pulled himself away from the cold water, gently nodding his head with a sigh. “Where…”  
“Gabriel is sleeping.” John replied softly. “He said something about how living with you has made him need sleep and that he never thought that was annoying until now.”  
Sam chuckled, having heard that a few times before from his husband but knowing that he loved sleeping just as much as Sam did.  
“That sounds like something he would say.”  
John smiled at his son who looked so young and vulnerable tucked into bed, his face still holding the tell-tale signs of a nasty possession. According to Gabriel, since Sam was now part angel, his grace along with every cell in his body reacted badly to being invaded by a demon, the light attempting to not be smothered by the dark. This meant that it was natural for Sam to not just bounce back but to take a few days to stabilise.  
Speaking of the devil, at that moment the bedroom door handle turned and the door opened to reveal the short caramel-haired man they had been thinking about. His hair was in fact a little untidy, an obvious consequence of having slept fitfully in bed, but Sam was more focused on the light that shone from his eyes, so filled with love and relief. It made Sam’s heart ache with the need to be held by his lover but it was quickly overshadowed by the fact that his father was sitting on the bed’s side next to him.  
As if feeling his lover’s slight discomfort and insecurity on how to act, Gabriel merely walked up to the bedside and placed a quick kiss atop Sam’s forehead, one of his arms wrapping behind the man’s back to rest his hand atop the opposite shoulder. He then turned his eyes to his father-in-law, a silent signal for the man to speak whatever was on his mind.  
“Well,” John coughed to clear his throat “I have been thinking lately and I have to say that… I was wrong.”  
Gabriel felt Sam tense beneath his hand, the possibility of his father leaving or saying something about their relationship that they wouldn’t like was at the forefront of his mind.  
“I was wrong to say that Gabriel was using you and that he was some dark creature. I was wrong to assume that you… that you could never love a man instead of a woman. It was unfair on both of you and I hope that you can forgive me. Because I have seen the way you look at each other, like your mother and I once did.” Sam’s breath hitched in his chest as he processed his father’s words. His father, the great scary hunter was for one of the first times talking willingly about Mary as well as his own feelings.  
“Because you have given me the two most beautiful grandchildren a man could ask for. You followed your dream and finished school and went to university. You still are there I guess.” John chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair. “It makes me happy to know that you have Gabriel, that no matter what you will protect each other to the ends of the earth, and that those gorgeous twins have devoted parents. And… Well I guess I just wanted you two to know tha…”  
Sam could barely suppress the small sobs that ran through his body as he grip his father tight, his tears being tears of joy at having been accepted, at once again having a father to be part of his strange small family.  
“Thank you.” he whispered, making John smile at the delight and release that those two words held for him. He was forgiven.  
Once father and son had released each other from their embrace John barely supressed a yawn before Gabriel was ordering John to bed, arguing that he would sleep beside Sam now that he was better and John could have his guest bed back. The older man gladly bid them a sleepy goodbye and then left the room, closing the door gently behind him.  
With the eldest Winchester having left, Gabriel couldn’t help but latch onto Sam’s lips in a bruising kiss which the taller man returned, his hands coming to gently cup his husband’s cheek. When Gabriel finally remembered that Sam needed to breath as a human to be able to function, he released the kiss allowing his lover to pant, his eyes shut as he leaned his forehead against Gabriel’s.  
“Please don’t ever scare me like that Sasquatch.” the shorter man feigned light-heartedness but was unable to hide the fear that coated his thoughts. The memory of Sam’s blackened eyes, the cruel sneer that had twisted the very lips he had just breathlessly kissed. But Sam had fought off the demon, he’d fought for Gabriel and for the rest of their family which now included John Winchester of all people – if that wasn’t worth fighting for then Gabriel didn’t know what was. He leaned over to once again kiss Sam but quickly pulled back as he felt a shudder run up the other man’s torso.  
“Gabriel…”  
“Your grace is still recovering from having been possessed as is your human side. You need to rest.” He looked into the wide hazel eyes before his own.  
“Gabriel please.” Sam wound his arms around the smaller man, pulling him into his lap so that he could kiss his neck gently, a soft placing of lips like tiny birds that quickly left, leaving behind a fluttering feeling upon the archangel’s skin. “Please.”  
Not being able to withstand his lover’s pleads he once again captured his lips, his hands slowly caressing as they help each other forget the demons of the day in each other’s love.


End file.
